Female Naruto My Way
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: A female halfdemon naruto with a few flips and twists along the way. Yuri Femnaruhina. Dead and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

"Now I've read a lot of female Naruto fics but I've only liked a small handful. So I said to my self, 'Self, why now make your own version on a female Naruto fic.' So I shrugged my shoulders, opened my laptop, and got to work. And just to warn you this will be a super powered female Naruto fic, but she will hide most of it from the village unless forced to reveal it. Also the teams will be different then the show so watch out for that. Now as I usually say, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!" P.S. This will contain Yuri and all of the Naruto gang will be around fifteen years old.

NARUTO:

FEMALE NARUTO MY WAY

CHAPTER 1:

IS IT BOY POWER OR GIRL POWER???

Konoha, A peaceful village that many call home. At least it would be peaceful if it wasn't for the graffiti on the village's monument to its past and present Hokages, the leaders of the village, and the perpetrator was runner for his life. "NARUTO!!!!!" jumping off of walls, roofs, and the walkways Naruto Uzumaki, village prankster and so called idiot was running from his pursuers, a pair of chunin level Shinobi, all three of them jumping around like grasshoppers hopped up on too much caffeine while she carried what looked to be a full bucket of paint. Soon they took the chase to ground level where they looked like blurs to the normal human eye.

Soon they passed a regular wooden fence not even sparing it a single glance as they raced to catch the boy. After a few minuets a part of the fence came flopping down on the ground revealing the same person the chunin were chasing. "I'm not that easy to catch," He said with a wide smile. He formed his hands into the ram seal, molding his chakra enough to change himself into a puppy before scampering off towards the ninja academy. While that was all happening the Sandaime Hokage was watching all this chuckling all the while. "She really knows how to give the chunin of our village the run around." If you're wondering why the Hokage was calling Naruto a girl, well wouldn't you love to know?

Anyway back over with puppy-Naruto, he finally made it to the academy and began looking around to see if anyone was near by. He looks up in trees, bushes, and the roof, everywhere a Shinobi could hide. After seeing that he was safe he deactivated the henge and raced to his class. He peeked inside the room and saw another Naruto sitting in his seat. The other Naruto saw the figure at the door and got up, walking to the door. One of the other students saw him get up and asked him, "Where you going Dobe?" that was Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest emo-teme in Konoha. "To the bathroom where else, teme?" he got out of there as fast as he could after insulting the teme not wanting to get hit by any of his fan club.

The Naruto on the other side of the door changed back into a puppy before scampering off towards the nearest bathroom waiting for his other to arrive. As soon as he arrived he pushed open the door enough to let the puppy-Naruto in and have a look around before he went in. As soon as he saw that the coast was clear puppy-Naruto turned back to normal. "Thanks for helping me." The first Naruto said. "No problem." The other replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke revealing that it was an advance clone. After a while he went back to the class room and waited for his teacher to arrive. After while Iruka came stumbling in looking like someone beat him with a stick. He saw Naruto sitting in his regular seat and knows even thou he knew that Naruto was the one to paint the monument he could not prove it because was also was here during the henge test. "Sorry everyone, since I to go chase a wayward student I was not able to get all of you to do the review on the henge test so unfortunately we will have to do them again."

All the students groaned as well as Naruto to keep up appearances. One by one then each went up to the teacher and transformed into him some passing some failing, finally it was Naruto's turn. 'Sorry girls but I have to do this.' he thought before he said, "HENGEI!!!" with a puff of smoke he transformed not into Iruka but something entirely different. What she transformed into was a girl in her late teens with lone twin pigtails, and her bust, hips and waist being the perfect proportions, 36-24-36, with barley a stitch on her and only small whips of smoke covering the important bits. The now female Naruto blew a kiss to Iruka which was the straw that broke the camel's back. A huge gusher of blood rushed from his nose making him propel towards the wall behind him and knocking him out for a while.

The other boys got the same treatment, except for that emo-teme Sasuke who just did his usual snort and turned around not even registering the charm that boy turned girl gave off. And a little something under the table for you sukebes (perverts) some girls also fainted at the charm that was oozing from the girl's body mainly one Hinata Hyuuga who was bisexual but she didn't know it, yet. In a poof of smoke Naruto changed back to his regular form. "That was my Oiroke no jutsu, how did you like it???" instead of a good complement he got a knot the size of a goose egg on his head. "Stop making stupid Jutsus Naruto!!!!!" The boy rubbed his head thinking to him self, 'I hate using it to but it is great for scouting out super perverts.' "So now that were finished Iruka-sensei can we go?" With a long sigh, Iruka shook his head saying, "I'm sorry Naruto but we can until we find who painted the Hokage monument." Naruto looks confused on the outside, but inside that head of his, a witch woman's cackling could be heard.

Iruka got a little pissed and pointed to the monument saying, "The paint on that monument Naruto!" Naruto looks out the window along with a few other students then turns back saying, "I don't see any paint Iruka-sensei." The few students looking outside also agreed with him making Iruka look outside on his own. What he saw was not a painted monument but a clean and spotless one. "All right Naruto," He said turning to said student, "How did …you…know???" The person that he was talking to was not there leaving only a small note that said, "Gone to train see you tomorrow." With Naruto's signature bellow and a chibi fox beside it smiling widely. Crumpling the paper in his hands his face got redder and redder, warning the students that now would be a good time to get while the getting was good.

As soon as all the kids got out of there either thru the windows, doors, or anyplace they could to get the heck out of there mount Iruka blew his top. "NARUTO!!!!!!" his voice shook the entire school at its foundation making Naruto, who was a few hundred yards away, smile at his accomplishment. "I did good today, now for something in my belly." He high tailed it to his favorite haunt, the Ichiraku ramen bar. All the while he was rushing to his food, someone was following him. Hinata saw Naruto high tail it out of the classroom and followed him wondering where he was going. She had been trying to follow him for a while when he went out to train wondering how powerful her crush was.

She always lost him after he got his usual miso flavored ramen from his favorite ramen bar but not today. She not only followed at a good distance using shadows and other objects to follow him but also her bloodline the Byakugan. After he ate his ramen in his usual ten seconds flat he raced towards another store which surprised Hinata, she also went to the store because they selled the best cinnamon buns in all of Konoha, her most favorite food in the whole wide world. Her obsession for them rivaled Naruto's obsession for ramen. After he came out of the store with a bag full of baked goods he raced off towards the training areas. Hinata raced after him while trying to keep far enough away from him as to not scare him. Soon he came to his destination, training area 666, the area where it is said that Kyuubi lived before he attacked Konoha.

Hinata paused for a bit scared to go into the training area that is said to be cursed. She swallowed her fear and raced into it. Soon Naruto stopped near a river that flowed into a small lake in the middle of the training area. He set his bag down and began to look around for anyone near by. In trees, water, bushes, and any where a Shinobi could hide. Thankfully Hinata was hidden far away from where Naruto was looking and was not even found. After feeling a little safer he knew it was time. Hinata saw Naruto make a half-ram seal before saying the word that changed her whole life. "Kai."

In a puff of smoke Naruto was hidden form view until it blew away to reveal an entirely different Naruto. In the place of the male Naruto with an ugly orange jump suit, there was a girl with entirely different clothing and the same size proportions as Naruto's henge girl form and a little shorter but still taller then Hinata. He wore a two piece dark orange string bikini with a light brown leather skirt that went to her knees, a leather belt holding it up with a shuriken holder on her right side with two oval pouches on the back, a dark orange and crimson vest covered her upper body stopping a few inches from her hips to preserve her modesty, or at least it would have if it wasn't opened in the front pointing to her sizable bust. Her hair was pulled back and braded to the middle of her back with a few bangs framing her doll like face with the whisker marks making her look even cuter. Her skin was tanned a light golden brown from her training in the sun all day.

Her feet were covered a modified version of a Shinobi sandal with soft yet tough leather with an inch of fabric to soften her foot steps. Her hands were covered in leather with metal plates covering the back of her hand and a small strip between the second and first knuckle, the hitting part of the fist, and two silver bracelets on her ankles and wrists with a small ruby I each one that glowed lightly with power. But it was her non-human features that surprised Hinata. Two golden fox ears replaced her normal human ears with three long golden fox tails each fox feature had black tuffs on the ends accenting the gold.

Hinata gasped lightly as the beauty in front of her, to her Naruto was borderline goddess. The girl heard her and turned quickly to see Hinata a few yards away. The girl's eyes went wide as she took a few steps backwards wanting to get away from Hinata. The Hyuuga saw that the fox girl was going to flee and tried to stop her. "Wait Naruto-kun." Hearing that, Naruto she took off like a scared jackrabbit. Hinata, determined to catch her, raced after Naruto grabbing the bag on her way after her. Naruto forgot her ninja training and just ran into the forest not caring about the tears running down her face. She didn't care where she ran to; she just wanted to run until she lost Hinata the girl that she secretively loves.

A tree root came out of no where and tripped her making her fall flat on her face. She got back up to run again but Hinata came out of no where and slammed into her back making both of them fall to the ground where Hinata put her arm around the fox girl's waist and held on for dear life. Naruto struggled to get out of the girl's grasp, her tails hitting the girl on her head. "LET ME GO!!!" she cried as she struggled against her captive. Hinata shook her head even thou the other girl didn't see, "Not till you tell me what's wrong Naru-chan!!!" "I'm a monster, just please let me go." Hinata was surprised at such a beautiful creature calling herself a monster. Moving her body up towards the other girls' head and she placed her head in the middle of the girl's back with her arms around her waist.

"You're not a monster Naru-chan, you're beautiful." "No I'm not," Naruto said shaking her head wildly trying to shake the determined girl off her back. Hinata held on tighter so she did not go flying off somewhere. Naruto soon stopped trying to shake the girl off and just cried her heart out. Hinata knew she had to comfort the crying girl and got up before lifting the blond girl up, bridal style surprising Hinata with how light the kitsune was. Naruto was also surprised with how strong Hinata was. The Hyuuga heir walked over to where she dropped the bag before she tackled the girl picked it up and walked back to where it all started, at the lake. She sat down near a tree using it as a back brace keeping the kitsune in her arms and lap, the bag at her side.

Soon Naruto stopped crying and look up at the Hyuuga eyes slightly red from all of her crying. "Why?" she asked. Hinata was a little confused about what she was asking, "Why, what Naru-chan?" "Why," she hiccupped a few times before she went no, "Why did you follow me even thought I'm a monster?" Hinata hugged the girl tighter smiling into her beautiful blue eyes, "I don't see a monster Naru-chan but a beautiful kitsune in my arms," not stuttering once the whole time her confidence at an all time high. Naruto could not believe what she heard and blush brighter then anything Hinata had ever done.

Naruto looked at the ground and absently said, "You probably wouldn't want to be near me if you knew what was inside of me." Hinata knew what she was talking about, she saw the looks most of the adults gave Naruto and after poking her nose in a few places found her answer. "You mean the Kyuubi no kitsune?" Naruto's head shot up so fast that you would have thought that it would fly off her head. "H-h-h-ho..." Hinata smiled lightly as she asked the question Naruto was trying to stutter out. "How did I find out?" Naruto just shook her head not trusting her voice. Smiling widely she said, "It pays to look unassuming and harmless."

Naruto had to laugh a bit at how the best kept secret in Konoha was uncovered by a slip of a girl, not even Genin yet. But she calmed down remembering that she found out her deepest secret. "But why did you follow me even after knowing all of that?" Hinata little devil/angel both sent her a little naughty thought and before Naruto knew what was going on she was on her back with Hinata over her, hands on her shoulders, knees on either side on her waist. The girl on top lower her head until her lips were near the other girls ear and whispered softly making the taller girl shiver, "Because I love you," Before kissing the kitsune with all the emotion in her body.

Naruto's whole body stiffened up, eyes slammed wide open, ears and tails sticking out ramrod straight before she melted into the heated kiss. Hinata got even bolder as her licked Naruto's light pink lips, asking for entrance. Naruto did open her mouth a bit but was not prepared for when Hinata pushed her tongue into her mouth and started to taste her. Soon she calmed back down and began French kissing the girl of her dreams. Hinata got even bolder when she started to kiss down the other girl's neck; it was then and there that he knew he was in trouble, but a good trouble.

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

All right y'all there's my first fem-Naruto fic. This is more for getting my writer's block smashed then something that's going to be long term unless I get a lot of reviews telling me to continue. And for you pervs the continuation of this chapter can be found on mediaminer net. Just replace the space between mediaminer and net with a period. If I get enough reviews on one or both web sites I'll continue on but only if I get enough. I may even polish it up a bit but for now this is all I'm putting on. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've got 16 reviews on the first day!!! That's a record for me. Well, since you readers want me to keep going, I'll do just that. Also I'm doing a poll on who you want Naruto's teammate to be. Hinata will be one but I need another and a teacher. I will NOT put Sasuke on the same team as her, so don't ask for it, but enough rambling, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!!"

**Naruto:**

**Female Naruto MY Way**

**Chapter 2:**

**Secrets Revealed**

Hinata and Naruto was soaking in a near by natural hot spring that was feed water by the nearby lake. Soaking their tired bones from their, um, activities they sat in their birthday suits snuggling close with Hinata back to her blushing self. "Um, Naruto-chan," Naruto stopped her before she could speak. "It's actually Naru Kazama." "Kazama," Hinata asked tilting her head to the side making Naru giggle a bit at how cute Hinata was, her tails wagging wildly. "It is the last name of my father, Arashi Kazama. The fourth Hokage." Hinata gasped when she heard that, "That same person that sealed the Kyuubi in you?"

Naru nodded her head sadly, "He intended for me to be a hero but the villagers only think of me as the demon itself." Hinata tightly hugged the sober girl as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry that you had a hard life." "It hasn't been that hard," Naru said thinking of all the people who helped her get strong, "Your father and the other clan heads trained me and treated me like their daughter because my father was friends with them before he became Hokage." Hinata look into her lover's eyes as she wondered something, "Just how strong are you Naru-chan?"

Naru thought for a bit before chuckling a bit that turned into giggling, and then a mad woman's cackle. "I can hold my own with mid-level Jounins, but I'm still having trouble with the mid-level ANBU and Hokage-jijisan." Hinata went goggle eyed at finding out that her crush and maybe new girlfriend was as powerful as a Jounin. "How did you get so powerful Naru-chan?" Naru thought for a sec before answering, "You know about the Kyuubi being in me right?" When Hinata nodded her head she went on, "After I meet her one time when I was around five or six years old and almost died because of some drunks," Hinata gasped hearing that her Naru-chan almost died, "She offered to train me, but only if I had other people train me too."

That got Hinata curious, "Why did she offer to train you, what's in it for her?" "Because she felt sorry for me," Hinata tilted her head to the side again making Naru giggle again, "Well what is not widely know is why she attacked Konoha." Hinata always wondered why the Kyuubi attacked." "She attacked Konoha in retaliation to someone from here killing her family. She's actually the guardian on the fire country." Hinata gasped when she head that someone from the village killed Kyuubi's family. "I feel for her." Naru smiled at how pure and kind Hinata could be. "Are you able you talk to her?" Naru shook her head a bit before clarifying, "Only when I'm asleep or when I'm in deep shit." "Is she able to hear me?" Hinata asked wondering something. "Only when she's not sleeping." Hinata nodded her head a few times before snuggling back into the girl's body.

Later she felt like it was time she that she also let out a few of her secrets. "Um, Naru-chan." "Yes Hina-chan," Hinata poked her fingers together "I, um, have a confession to make." "What is it?" Naru asked tilting her head to the side. "I've been following you for a long time, keeping out of your sight. I'm sorry." She said standing up quickly before bowing low. Naru smiled, before giggling a bit. "I knew Hinata." The girl got to red at hearing that she tried to sink into the spring to cover her embarrassment. "Don't hide," Naru asked as he pulled the blushing girl up, "It makes you look cute." Hinata blush even brighter at that before Naru pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly with her arms and tails.

"I knew you liked me long ago, but I was too scared for you to admit it." Hinata wondered what could make her so scared that she would rather be alone then have someone love her, "Why?" "Because I didn't want you to get hurt thanks to me." Hinata gave Naru a small smile before pecking her on the lips. "I don't care what people think about you and me Naru, all I want I for you to be happy." Naru almost cried again at the purity that Hinata gives off naturally, and the kindness in her soul. She pulled the smaller girl back into the most emotional kiss she could give her making Hinata moan from the passion she was feeling. Hinata lightly took the fox ears on Naru head with her fingers and rubbed them making the other girl moan louder. Soon the atmosphere was destroyed by a deep rumbling. Naru pulled back blushing deeply.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I'm a little hungry." Hinata just giggled before stepping out of the spring and walking to where their clothes were kept. Next to the hung clothes was the same bag that started the whole thing. She went back placing the bag near them. "They a little cold but they should still be good." "Aw, yes the cinnamon buns." Hinata's eyes instantly changed into stars and folded her hands together in front of her chest. "Those are my favorite!!!" Naru giggled loudly at the star eyed Hyuuga and pulled out a cinnamon bun making Hinata start to looks like a little kid with candy hanging in front of her face.

The kitsune held the bun out to her girlfriend making Hinata squeal with delight and take a huge bite out of it leaving only a the piece that Naru was holding, barely a third of a bun. Naru looked from the little piece of goodness to the moaning and chewing Hinata then back. "You really love cinnamon buns?" Hinata chewed on the sugary concoction before swallowing it and blushing lightly. "Sorry Naru-chan." Naru just smirked a bit before eating the last of the bun, chewing a bit before pulling Hinata into a kiss, her tongue going into the smaller girl's mouth. Hinata's eyes went wide before they rolled back and she started moaning and whimpering at the extreme taste of her two loves.

When the two pulled back they were still connected by a small string of saliva and melted sugar. Naru saw the glazed look in Hinata's eyes and giggled knowing that she caused her to have that look in her eyes. Later after more kissing and snuggling they got out, dried, and dressed up. "Want me to walk you home Hinata?" "If you don't mind Naru-chan." She nodded her head before re-activating her disguise seal, changing back to her male form her tails and ears hidden. "Sorry, Hina-chan but I must stay in the form until it's safe to go out in my female form." Hinata nodded her head, not caring what for her love was in as long as her heart was the same. Soon they were out of the forest and into the village where the glares of the adults focused not only on Naruto but Hinata too. The gossip grew as the walked thru the roads, some were, "How can that Hyuuga stand being near that demon," or, "did he use his demonic magic on her?" The more the walked the more people glades and gossiped about them.

Soon one drunken soul got brave enough and threw his bottle of sake at the couple. It almost hit Hinata but Naruto grabbed it in midair before glaring at the drunk with rage in his usually calm and happy eyes. "I don't care what you do or say to me, but never, NEVER, hurt Hinata!!!!!" He shouted out while crushing the bottle in his hands making The drunk and other people around the couple jumped and raced away from the angry demon container as above them ANBU, that were assigned to guard Naru if she, now a he was in any trouble, chuckled lightly at the villagers getting what they deserved for a long time. Soon they reached the Hyuuga mansion and entered with a maid leading them to Hiashi in his office.

Once they got in there Hiashi dismissed the maid and placed a mask of fake anger on his face before turning to his daughter. "What are you doing with that boy?!?!?" Hinata almost started to cry but Naru placed his/her hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. She nodded her head before looking back at her father, "Otou-san, I already know about Naruto's tenant, his power level, and his real form, or should I call Naruto-kun, Naru-chan?" Hiashi's mask dropped like a barrel of bricks from a scaffold. He turned to Naru looking at him like, "Did you tell her?" Naruto shook her/his head showing him that he/she didn't.

"I followed Naru-chan after we finished at the academy and found out about him being a girl. But I found out about the Kyuubi just by just looking around and a henge." Hiashi's jaw dropped before he went to each wall, placing a seal on each one before going to his desk and laughing his ass off. "Um, Otou-san?" Hinata asked wondering if her father has lost it. He calmed down and looked at his daughter with pride in his eyes. "I never say this often Hinata, but I'm proud of you." Hinata's eyes shined with tears as she heard the words she so longed to hear. "You mean it Otou-san?"

"I do," He said before his face got serious, "But I must ask you to keep your relationship a secret until Naru-chan passes her Genin test." "Why Otou-san?" Naru answered that one, "Because then I will not only have the power of the village counsel behind me but also the Hokage too, but I won't reveal my true gender until my chunin exam." Hinata sadly nodded her head in agreement wanting to show the world her love for her Naru-chan Soon Naru also got serious, "Hiashi-san I already told Hokage-jijisan this but I will need Hinata's help with something tomorrow." This got Hiashi interested, "What do you need her for?" Tomorrow after the Genin exam someone is going to try and steal my dad's forbidden scroll for Sandaime-jijisan's office."

Hiashi's eyes went wide hearing that, he helped his old friend Arashi make that scroll along with Arashi-baka's late wife. Its secrets are not for the weak, to even be able to use some of them you would need a least Jounin level chakra control if not Hokage level, have a ton of chakra to spare, or both to be able to use most of them. Even the ones that don't are still dangerous to use for the attacker and the user. "Why do you need my daughter's help?" "Because her eyes will be able to see the person who wants the scroll and a there are a few jutsus that she will be able to use. I trust her enough to use them wisely."

Hinata's eyes went wide at hearing that Naru trust her enough with high level jutsus and almost lost it if it wasn't for Naru putting her/his arm around her. "How are you going to smoke out the traitor?" Hiashi asked wondering will happen. "Well, Kyu-chan and I have a few ideas." Soon the trio began working on the plans, hammering some ideas out and trashing other. I don't know about you readers, but sure hate to be the traitor right now.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"All right people, here's the second chapter, while I may not get the future chapters out this quickly, they will be done. Also the first M rated chapter is on at mediaminer dot net. As much as I hate to admit it I had fin with that one. Also this chapter will not have one of thought scenes in it. And to fully warn you those types of scenes will be far and few between. But for now keep those reviews coming and send me your ideas for Naru's third teammate and teacher. POWER TO THE READERS!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"All right looks like my writer juices are flowing somehow with this story. So all I can do is, go with the flow. But people, people, give me some more ideas, I have quite a few but I need more. Also this will be a test on a new way for me to write. Anyway enough rambling, LET'S GET THIS SHOW STARTED!!!!"

Naruto:

Female Naruto My Way

Chapter 3:

How to Smoke Out a Traitor

It's been a week since Hinata and Naru confessed their feelings and finally it was the day of the academy exit exams. (That's what I call the at least) While they could do show their love in public just yet, Hiashi gave them permission they were able to let lose their hair, literally. Naru was able to let down her henge and in Hinata's bedroom um, mess around but nothing like what they did in the forest. They were waiting for when they were put into teams before they do that again, and at Naruto's house. Well you wouldn't do it at a house where the member can see past walls.

For the past week Naruto showed Hinata a few tricks she picked up from her father's scrolls, and her past senseis. After one of the training sessions, they were doing the usual making out, Hinata moaning from Naru's gifted tongue when something came to the Hyuuga's mind.

"How did you get to talented with kissing and everything?"

At that Naru beat Hinata's worst blush by a few shades when she told her that her blood sister Anko showed more then just ninja techniques. At that Hinata matched Naru in blushing from what her girlfriend was hinting at. Soon the day came were all Hinata's training will come to play. She only hopes that she doesn't mess up.

"Don't worry Hinata, your going to do great." Naru said a few hours before the test were to begin.

Soon they were in their regular seats Hinata a little miserable about not sitting near her girlfriend, but knew that she had to keep the charade up a little while longer. Hinata was called in first and got her headband easy. When she came back, with the headband tied to her neck, she looked up at Naruto, as he looked back her, eyes twinkling with the promise of what's to come tonight after the show was over.

A few more people at it was Naru's turn to act. 'Better make this good,' she thought as her walked into the testing room.

"Naruto," Iruka said with Mizuki at his side, "I need you to create three bushins for me to pass."

While Naru was thinking, 'Easy,' Naruto was stressing out. "Okay Iruka-sensei!!" Soon he adopted a look of concentration making the teachers think that he was trying to get the right amount of chakra for the jutsu but in reality he was trying to over do it a bit. Soon he got his wish with a dead, discolored clone beside her.

Iruka took a deep breath and said, "YOU FAILED!!!!!" Making Naruto fall on his but and dismiss the dead clone.

Iruka and Mizuki talk a bit about letting Naruto go one more time, but Iruka was firm in his decision. That in its self made Naruto suspicious, Mizuki never backed him up at anything. And if he did anything it was mostly in the shadows, trying to be inconspicuous.

"I'm sorry Mizuki but my decision if final." Naruto trudged out of the room back to the classroom making everyone see him and climbed up the stairs to his seat but stopped briefly to quickly wink at Hinata before finishing his journey. Later in the day he was sitting in a swing watching all the kids get congratulated for passing or consulted if they failed.

Away from Naruto some of the adults began whispering with each other, "I'm so glad that the demon didn't pass."

One ignorant woman said to her gossip partner. "Well, I would never have my kids team up with that…"

"Your not suppose to talk about that!"

Naruto heard every word, but unlike the other times it stabbed her into the heart, he just ignored it because the girl of her dreams was with her and she didn't care about anyone else's opinion. But one thing an adult said made her smile inside.

"I'm so glad he's not a Shinobi."

'Oh if only they knew,' She thought as she swing on the swings.

Hinata was near by talking to her father about how he was proud of her while watching Naru's back. Soon after most of the parents went Mizuki came up to Naruto and began talking to him. Naru folded her hands together on the swing while flicking on a switch in her henge's sleeve. Soon Mizuki asked the question he been wanting to hear.

"How would you like to hear about another way to pass?"

Naruto shot his head up nodding wildly, "Please tell me!!!!" But inside she was smirking, 'gotcha!'

Later after Mizuki walked off Hinata came over and sat down on the ground next to Naru and asked, "Showtime?"

Later on that night two shadows were jumping from roof to roof faster then normal people could see. Naru, in her male form, raced to the Hokage mansion with Hinata at her side. Just before they got there Naru felt a genjutsu nearby. "Break off here Hinata and I'll go alone."

Hinata was a little scared about letting Naru go off by herself but knew that it was needed if Mizuki was to think that NaruTO went in alone. As Hinata waited for Naru to get back she began thinking about the differences of Naru's male and female voices. Male Naru's voice was a typical teenage boy's voice, but Naru's female voice. It was the prettiest combination of a woman's voice mixed in with a slightly ruff tone. Both voices made her melt but she never kissed Male Naru's lips, only Female Naru's lips.

Before she could go any further with that thought Naru came popping up holding a large scroll on his back. "Let's go!"

Soon they were racing off into the night to the meeting point that Naru was supposed to meet Iruka for his "Special" test. AS soon as the reached it Naru pulled off the scroll form his shoulders before disengaging her seal henge. Hinata looked at her lovers clothing, and saw that it hasn't changed much except for armor on her shins and forearms for protection with goggles on her head for eye protection. But what surprised her the most was what was around her neck.

"Is that a?" Hinata asked pointing to her lover's neck.

"Oh this?" Naru asked tapping the Konoha headband on her neck, "I've been a Shinobi for about three years thanks to Hokage-jijisan testing me that long ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked wondering if her lover didn't trust her again.

Naru knew what Hinata was really asking and said, "I only got permission to tell you when I talked to jijisan tonight when I got this scroll from him."

"What did you do to him anyway, now that I think back I thought I heard a cry of some sort." Hinata asked thinking back a bit.

Naru blushed as she remember what she did, "Well, let's just say that I found out that jijisan is a regular pervert."

Hinata blushed knowing what jutsu Naru used to find that out, soon something came to her mind. "How do you know if a person is a regular pervert or a super pervert?"

"It's in how they react," the kitsune said smirking a bit, "If they faint there a regular pervert but if they ogle at me then they're super."

Hinata was stunned for a sec before giggling like mad. "I don't think there is anyone like that in Konoha Naru-chan."

Naru went sober for a sec saying, "You'll be surprised," Before going back to her regular face, "So what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Hinata went into a cute thinking pose before shrugging her shoulders. "I have no idea."

Naru face turn into a sly one as she said, "I know one thing we could do."

And before Hinata knew it, her back was to the wall on the near by shed with her hands held above her head with Naru's right hand, breathing heavily at what was about to happen. Soon Naru began making out with her with the smaller girl moaning from the emotions sparking form Naru's lips. Naru's other hand began a slow crawl to Hinata's waist looking for its treasure. But we shall turn away from this scene before it get too hot.

Iruka was at his home wondering if he made the right decision as to not letting Naruto redo his bushin test again. His mind filled with the times that he shared with Naruto, Some good some bad. He only hopes that made the right decision with the boy.

Before his thought went further, his door was busted open by an exhausted Mizuki who said, "Naruto just took the forbidden scroll."

Iruka's eyes went wide as the new seeped into his mind his worst fears confirmed. "Oh no."

AS Iruka raced off to find Naruto, Mizuki gave off an evil smirk while he thought, 'Soon fox boy you will die for all the sins of your past. And the people will finally be able to sleep well knowing that you are dead.'

He took off towards the meeting site where he will get the scroll and kill Naruto and become a hero, with an added bonus of getting a few techniques from the scroll for him self.

"I love it when a plan comes together." He said to himself as eh raced towards Naruto and Hinata, not knowing that his night will be hell soon.

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"Well another one down and soon Mizuki will be getting his just desserts. Many of you are wondering where the M rated version of this story is and I will tell you that I just put the site address on my bio. Just click it and you will be there. See ya later!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"All right people, you asked and I'll deliver. Here's another chapter from your truly. I just hope it's as good as the other."

**Naruto:**

**Female Naruto My Way**

**Chapter 4:**

**What to do With a Traitor**

Hinata was sitting in her kitsune's lap snuggling close. They just got thru with a little bit of playtime with Hinata acting like a damsel in distress, and Naru the pervertive villain. They snuggled together waiting for either Iruka or Mizuki to get there.

"Who do you think will come first?" Hinata asked as she lay on her girlfriend's chest.

"If my plans go that way I think it will, Iruka will come first with Mizuki following him." Naru said as she played with the small girl's hair.

That's got Hinata curious, "How did you know that it would be Mizuki that would go up to you to steal your father's scroll?"

Naruto thought about that for a sec making her ears twitch in thought. Hinata almost cried out, "Kawaii!!!" and rubbed the cute ears but reframed from doing so.

"You know who animals can almost sense when someone is trustworthy or not?" At Hinata's nod she kept going, "Well since kitsunes are as close to Gaia, or mother earth, as any wild animal they also know when to trust someone and when not to."

"How so," Hinata asked tilting her head to the side.

Naru gave the girl a small smile before putting a finger to her lips and saying, "it's a secret."

Hinata pouted a bit before giving Naru the puppy-bog-eyes, "Please tell me?"

Naru was unable to fight it and said, "I wish I could but to understand to you have to hear it."

"Hear it?"

"The earth speaks to animals and people who are close enough to the earth warning them of dangers." Naru said adopting a sage like look.

Hinata was about to ask what the earth sounded like but Naru's ears heard Gaia speak to her. "It's show time."

Hearing that Hinata scrambled from her seat and into the trees while Naru changed back into her boy form but made it look like "He" went thru the ringer a few times. From some bushed Iruka came up and saw the "tired" boy sitting cross legged with the forbidden scroll in his lap looking like a dog got to him.

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka and shouted out, "I found you!!" While inside she was thinking, 'About time.'

Naruto got a large knot on his head which Naru was expecting. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND ME, AND WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT SCROLL!!!!!!"

After rubbing the goose egg for a bit he began his tale of how Mizuki said that he would pass if he showed him a jutsu form the scroll. While Naruto was talking Iruka began wondering why Mizuki was say something like that. But before he could both Iruka and Naruto heard something flying at them, before Naruto could shout out a warning Iruka shoved him out of the way before being pinned to the shed wall with shiriken. "Iruka-sensei!!"

From the trees someone said, "I should thank you, Iruka for finding the brat." On one of the many branches of a tree in front of the duo was Mizuki with two huge shiriken on his back.

"Mizuki," Iruka shouted as he struggled against the blades, "What is the meaning of this???"

"It's it obvious, now hand over the scroll Naruto and I might…"

"No Naruto!!!" Iruka interrupted Mizuki still struggling against the blades, "What ever you do, do NOT, give him the scroll!!!"

"Naruto all he does is lie to you," Mizuki stated making said kid turn to the ice haired chunin in the verbal tennis, "But have you ever felt that you are not told everything?"

That got both Naruto and Iruka because if he said whet they think he was going to say, he would break Sandaime's law. While Iruka was thinking most on how Naruto would feel if he was told he was the container for the Kyuubi. Boy would he be surprised.

"NO Mizuki! You can not speak of that! It's the law!!!" Iruka cried before two kunai left Mizuki's hands and embedded them selves in Iruka's shoulders.

"What! What is it?!?" Naru cried out playing her part as the confused boy.

Mizuki smirked as he spoke, "You see Naruto, everyone in the village hates you, even Iruka. You see twelve years ago the demon fox Kyuubi attacked. When it did it killed many Shinobi of the Leaf, including the parents of Iruka. Because of that he, as well as many of the other villagers hate Kyuubi."

"Please Mizuki don't!!!" Iruka cried as he pulled on the shrunken holding his clothes on the shed wall.

"You see," Mizuki said as he pointed to the struggling teacher, "Even now he keeps it from you. Something you should know."

"What?!?" Naru cried out, "What is it?!?"

"They don't want you to know," Mizuki started with an evil grin, "That YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX, KYUUBI!!!"

Iruka and Naru was surprised that Mizuki told the secret of the village to Naruto, while Iruka was surprised then Naru.

"Your wrong, The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi!" Naru said keeping her mask up.

"If only he could, then I would not have to kill you now. Think about it Naruto. Haven't you wondered by you were never accepted here? Why you are hated? It's because YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX! So when I kill you and take the scroll, no one will blame me! Now, prepare TO DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki said throwing one of the huge shuriken that was on his back at Naruto.

Iruka pulled from the wall he was tacked to with a burst of adrenalin and jumped in front of the incoming shuriken nut before it hit Naruto pushed him away whispering to him, "I got this," Before being impaled in the chest by the shuriken which pinned him to the shed wall.

Iruka lay where he landed after Naruto pushed him away, Mizuki could not believe that just killed the Kyuubi brat. First he started snickering, the chuckling and finally laughed so evilly that it would send chills down your spine. Iruka looked at Mizuki and saw red. With a loud war cry he raced towards the ice haired man pulling out a kunai that was stuck in his shoulder and attacked him be was backhanded into a tree breaking a few of Iruka's ribs.

"You should be happy that I killed the demon that killed your parents," Mizuki said as he walked towards the body and picked up the scroll that fell from it and opened it. "If you want I just might let you see a few of these jutsus from the scroll."

When he opened it instead of jutsus there was a signal sentence that said, 'look up,' He looked up and saw the supposedly dead Naruto smile his fox like smile and say on thing.

"Boom."

With that one word all hell broke loose. The body exploded with violent force and sent Mizuki flying into a tree while burning the scroll at the same time. "THE SCROLL!!!" Mizuki said as it burned into ashes.

From the dust of the explosion someone said, "You should be more worried about your self, Mizuki."

From the smoke, unharmed and smirking like a fox, Naruto stepped out of the mess glaring at Mizuki. Neither teachers could believe that he was still alive.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD BRAT!!!" Mizuki shouted as he struggled to get up.

"The only thing you killed," Naruto said as he walked up to the traitor, "Was a special bushin that when "Killed" explodes a few seconds later."

"No matter," Mizuki said as he pulled his second shuriken from his back and started spinning it, "You're dead no matter what!!!!"

He raced towards the container but before he was tow yards form him he saw something race towards him from the side. Quickly twisting around he smacked whatever was about to him his towards Iruka which laded on the tree with a small, sharp gasp. The blur was Hinata who now had a nasty red mark on her cheek form the shuriken hitting her.

"Hina-chan!!!" Naruto shouted as eh raced towards his girl to check on her.

"I'm all right Naruto-kun," she said as she cradles her bruised cheek in her and while Naruto fussed over her.

"So the Hyuuga heir is here too," Mizuki said as he licked the part of the shuriken he hit the girl with, "You should fetch a pretty price with the Raikage."

Ooooooh, he shouldn't have said that, as he did Naruto looked at the ground making it hard to see his eyes. "Hinata," he said as he stood up, "Watch out for Iruka-sensei for me."

Hinata nodded her head as Naruto turned back to the traitor and looked up at him rage burning in his normally calm eyes. "You're a dead man," he said as he raised his right hand into the half ram seal and said the one word that would seal his fate. "Kai."

Soon smoke covered his body as he released his disguise seal revealing his true form. While Hinata was not surprised, Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped at seeing that Naru was really a girl with fox ears and tails. But instead of three tails that Hinata was use it there were four.

"WH-what are you?" Mizuki said as he took a step back from the girl seeing her eyes turn from their normal blue to red with three commas around her pupil forming a triangle.

"Naru Kazama, the daughter of Arashi Kazama, the fourth Hokage and Kagome Uchiha." She said, her tails wiping wildly as a red and blue aura spring up around her, "Changed into a half demon thank you Kyu-chan, who saved me from dieing a long tie ago."

Growling Mizuki said, "I don't care who you parents were, YOUR STILL DEAD!!!" He raced towards the girl his giant shuriken spinning in his hand.

Naruto smirk as the blade came closer and closer and in a snap caught the blade by on if its points centimeters from her face. Mizuki was surprised enough to allow Naru to throw him into the left over debris from the shed burying him. Naru kept watching the shed waiting for Mizuki to come out, she was not disappointed.

In a burst of energy Mizuki came crashing from the debris, black marks all over his face as an evil purple aura formed around him. Naru upped her aura to match his as some of the red energy condensed behind her forming into a woman more goddess like then Naru with red flaming hair, battle kimono, and crimson fox ears and nine tails.

Together the woman and Naru said, "Every force you create has an echo, your own bad energy will be your un-doing." Naru's auras flared some more as Mizuki stopped flaring his and began too look like someone hit him.

Naru glided along the ground towards Mizuki as the woman behind her changed back into energy and imprints of fist began to appear on the traitor's body as Naru passed him in the blink of an eye. Mizuki turned around to attack but Naru twisted around with a roundhouse kick with her left then another form her left before flipping into the air kicking him in the jaw with her toes twisting a few times before landing with her back to Mizuki.

The kitsune raised her left hand into the air, her palm facing the heavens before turning to her opponent and saying, "Gaia, mother earth, please lend me your strength!!!"

Soon a deep bell like sound was heard thru out the forest as each tree, plant and blade of grass began to glow a deep green. Small whiffs of energy began collecting in her palm forming a ball that looked like a miniature green hurricane. Some strands of energy went into Iruka and Hinata healing them of any injury. Mizuki got impatient as he ran at Naru his fist drawn back for a punch. Naru threw the ball thru the man's chest and out the other end without any results.

Mizuki was laughing at the prospect of being stronger then the kitsune and hit her on the forehead not even bruising it. The man wondered what happened before he felt something happening inside him. Soon he began screaming loudly as the black marks on his body began to burn off by the pure energy of the earth. Each one leaving burn marks the same size as them. Soon all that was left was a black tattoo on his neck, which also burned off with an angry hissing sound. Naru gave a sigh of relief as Mizuki fall to the ground knocked out form the pain. Hinata saw that it was safe and raced to her girlfriend.

"Naru-chan!" She cried as he jumped on the kitsune who swung her around happy that, that was over.

"Naruto!!" they both heard as Iruka came walking towards them with a look that said explain.

"Iruka-sensei," Naru said as she set Hinata down, "I'll let Hokage-jijisan explain because right now I need to get some sleep after dropping the pile of shit with Ibiki."

Iruka sighted as he picked up the traitor by his collar, knowing that was the only way to get an answer right then while Naru picked up Hinata bridal style and they jumped away towards the Hokage's office, Naru to report the traitor captured and go to her house to sleep, Iruka to dump the trash, and, Hinata want to follow Naru for some late night activities that would tire anyone out.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"There we go people another one down. I'm going to take a little break with this story to catch up on some of my work before putting up another one, but I might put in an intermission about what Hinata and Naru did when they got to Naru's place if you want. But it will only be on Mediaminer and no Fanfiction, by the way the link to the story is on my bio so if you want to see the full version just go there but drop me a line to tell me how it is, I need feedback for you readers. Anyway, see y'all later!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"All right people I'm watching the Naruto marathon and dropped all my work to write this chapter in honor of it. Especially since my number two Kunochi had a bigger part in "The Final Round: Rush to the Battle Arena!" my favorite episode. Anyway I'm dedicating this to all the girls and boys who think their, as Naruto put it 'gloomy, timid always terrified and basically completely weird' because like Naruto, I like those kind of people. Also if any of you can draw or know people who can could you please send me some, I believe that it would help the story along. You can draw future scenes to past scenes I don't mind and I might also put it online at DeviantART if you don't mind. I will give you or your friend credit for the drawing."

Naruto:

Female Naruto My Way

Chapter 5:

A New Look

Sun rise in Konoha, a beautiful thing, if you're up early enough to see it. But for two FIFTEEN year old girls, they didn't care at the moment, why? Well their sleeping some of the day away after the activities from last night. Soon the sun was high enough to pierce thru the drapes hanging over the window, a sharp beam shining directly on Naru's face, which was turned towards the window. The kitsune tried to cover her eyes from the bright glare and almost used on of her tails but heard a soft moan that made her open her eyes and look at the person cuddling into her chest.

Naru looked at Hinata and saw the small girl holding two of her tails like a pair of teddy bears. Naru smiled a bit before her stomach reminded her that she needed to cook breakfast soon. Using a third more chakra then was needed, a shadow clone appeared standing near her bed wearing nothing like its creator and using Kawarimi appeared in the same place the clone was while the clone was where Naru was. Sending a mental command to keep her girl warm until she awakes and then lead her to the kitchen, she grabbed a bath robe and covered herself with it tying it around her waist to keep it closed.

Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, she began thinking about the many floors and rooms in the house. The first floor contained room for the people in her clan that was not interested in a ninja life, with a normal library filled from top to bottom with many different books of all types, sizes, and languages. Another room was the civilian dojo for those that do not want to be Shinobis but still want to protect themselves. There were three games rooms, five bathrooms with out tubs or showers, three living rooms, a dinning room, and one large kitchen the could rival a fancy high end café.

The second floor was dedicated to the bedrooms. Each bedroom was large enough for a bed, dresser, a table or two, and a few other things that the person wanted. And every two bedrooms had a bathroom connecting the two with the door locking inside the bedrooms and a deadbolt lock that locked inside the bathroom. A small bathtub/shower was separated from the main bathroom the toilet also in its own room from the bathroom. Each bathroom had two sinks and two sets of cabinets for the two occupants. The master bedroom was the only room with its own bathroom that was three times bigger then the normal bathrooms in the house.

The third floor was strictly for the Shinobi's in the clan, with a library full of scrolls and books containing fighting styles, jutsus of all kinds, and a few summoning scrolls as well. There was also a room dedicated to the many weapons the Uzumaki have made or collected thru the years each one a deadly work of art. The last room was a special room twice the size of the civilian dojo with special seals on the walls, ceiling and floor to simulate any place with an advance genjutsu and brevity seals to allow a person to train from two times gravity all the way to five hundred if they could handle it. The work put into the room, took over thirty generation, and many seal masters to get it where it was now, and as the heir and future clan head she was responsible to add on to the already numerous seals at least once in her life.

Soon Naru was making a simple yet fancy breakfast in the kitchen for her love and herself. Some eggs mixed with milk, salt, fresh crushed black pepper and a little cinnamon, made wonderful scrambled eggs. Some bread made yester day by Naru with one of her mother's recipes toasted and buttered a bit complimented the eggs with some OJ and milk on the side with some hash browns along with it. Just as Naru was putting the finishing touches of breakfast, she head Hinata come down stairs with her clone escorting her. She turned around and nearly lost it when she saw Hinata in a bathrobe, but untied letting her see what was under it.

"Uh, Hina-chan?" Naru said while holding her nose to keep a typhoon of blood from rushing out of her nose.

"What is it, Naru-chan?" Hinata asked taking an innocent pose.

"Could you um…" Naru pointed to Hinata while her eyes roamed up and down the girl's body.

Hinata looked down and had the decency to blush before she went into a sexual pose with a finger on her lip batting her eyes towards Naru, "Don't you like this Naru-chan," She said purring all the while.

Naru could not take it anymore as every molecule of water in her body turned to blood and rushed out of her nose propelling her into a wall knocking her out with a silly grin on her face. Hinata rushed to see if her love was alright and had to giggle when she was the silly grin on the kitsunes face. The usually timid girl pulled the knocked out kitsune from the wall and towards the living room placing her onto one of the couches. Soon as that was finished she went back into the kitchen and got the food that Naru cooked placing it on the coffee table with a couple extra plates before getting what she wanted and dug in.

Naru soon heard moans while she was coming out of her unscheduled sleep, opening her eyes she saw Hinata with her robe thankfully tied around her waist, chowin' down on her cooking. She sat up watching the girl moan from the flavorful food before she opened her bathrobe just enough to teas Hinata back before leaning back to show her own treasures then got Hinata attention.

"Like it, Hina-chan?" Naruto smirked widely as Hinata had the grace to blush from seeing her love like Naru was.

Hinata looked away remembering what that she teased Naru the same way but before she could say that she was sorry for doing that, Naru took her chin in her hand and pulled her into a kiss of forgiveness. When she pulled back Hinata had a spaced out look in her eyes as Naru took some of Hinata breakfast for herself. Soon the two were talking, with kisses and soft caresses being exchange between the two. Afterwards the two did the dished together with a little kiss and play between them, then went back up stairs to get dressed.

Soon Naru was in a red and gold variation of her usual dress while Hinata went into her usual style of clothing. Naru decided that Hinata needed a tune up of clothing, so to speak.

"Hinata why do you wear clothes to thick and heavy that you could lose more pounds then you can gain during an ice cream eating binge?"

Hinata blushed a bit before confessing, "I just don't like the way some guys look at me. It's embarrassing."

Naru went into a thinking pose before going strait into an exaggerated hero pose, "I've got an idea!!!"

That got Hinata worried a little because she seen the look in her girlfriends eyes when she saw her clothes and knew that she would do something about it.

"I'm taking you shopping!" Naru said before she took Hinata's hand and dragged the poor girl towards the door.

That got Hinata worried, "But Naru-chan, you can't go out like you are!!!"

That stopped Naru before she reached the door. "You right."

Naru re-took her thinking pose letting go of Hinata. Hinata began rubbing her wrist from how hard Naru was pulling her and how tight she held her wrist. Even thought what she said was true, if what she already knew about her girlfriend is true then it would be temporary.

"I've got it!!!" Naru cried out before forming the ram seal with her hands and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When she reappeared her tails and fox ears were gone, her hair was dark brown with equally dark brown eyes, with her whisker marks gone form her cheeks.

"There now we SHOP!!!" Naru chan cried out like a war cry before pulling Hinata by her wrist to her favorite clothing shop which helped her with her clothing as a girl, and also knew what she really looked like.

"By the way," Naru called out to Hinata who was flapping about like a flag during a rough storm, "Call me Kasumi!!!"

Soon as the reached a store something came up in Naru's mind, "What kind of look are you looking for?"

Hinata thought for a bit before she spoke her answer.

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"All right people I need extreme help here. I need help with what Hinata's look should be. Here is some choice that I want you to vote on."

1. Conservative: meaning almost no skin is shown and barley any tight clothing

2. Semi-conservative: Some skin is shown and some clothes are tight but only Naru would drool at it.

3. Non-conservative: More then some skin is shown with very tight clothing which many men and some women would drool over but quickly be adverted by Naruto/Naru


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I've had the vote for Hinata's new look up for a little under a week now and surprisingly more then a few people had voted for semi-conservative at least until after the chunin exams. So that's what I'm going to do, and with a little help form Naru and her friend form the clothing store. And next chapter I will reveal which team Hinata and Naru will be on with their teacher."

Naruto:

Female Naruto My Way

Chapter 6:

Is that Hinata?!?

"I have no clue?" Hinata said as then stood in front of the clothing store Naru, now Kasumi, loves.

"Well in clothing there are only three types of clothing styles. Conservative for people who don't want to show off their body, Semi-conservative, for people who do want to show some of their body but not a lot, then last but not least is the non conservative for people who want to show of their body to the fullest," Naru explained to Hinata.

Hinata thought for a few seconds and decided on a style, "Would semi-conservative work for me?"

Naru quickly nodded her head so fast that you would think if might fly off, "Definitely!!!!"

Soon Hinata found herself being pulled into the store with Naru. Soon as they entered they saw no one in there. Naru sighed before going around the counter to the right of the door and began kicking something.

"Wake up you lazy girl!!!" Naru shouted to someone behind the counter.

That got Hinata curious at what her love was talking about. As soon as she got to the other side, she gasped when she saw her love kicking a cute teenage boy with short brown hair, who was sleeping thru it like it was nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARU-CHAN?!?!?"

That got the boy up quicker then a gopher jumping into its hole during Groundhog Day. He was behind the small girl covering her mouth with one hand.

"Shut up!" He whispered to the Hinata in a girlish voice that got Hinata wondering if she was hearing things.

When she was let go she turned around to see that the boy was actually a girl. Her brown eyes shined with mischief as her clothing almost screamed boy. Her clothing seemed more tailored to a boy then a girl, with short baggy jeans, and white baggy shirt that had words she did not know.

The girl saw that she was looking at her shirt and said, "My shirt said 'I'm out of bed and dressed what more do you want'."

Hinata began wondering why she spoke perfect Japanese yet she could not even read her shirt. Naru came to her rescue with her answer.

"My friend here, Christian, or Chris as she likes to be called, is from over the sea."

That got Hinata wide eyed, "That's were you got your clothing, Na, I mean Kasumi-chan?"

Before Naru could speak, Chris spoke up in a rough almost feminine voice, "Yes, this girl can contribute her clothing to my mother's skills in clothing."

Naru turned to Chris and began asking her to help Hinata with some semi-conservative clothing. Before Hinata knew it she was dragged all over the store, her arms filled with different clothing as Chris told some of her tale.

Chris came over the sea with her mother, who was in another town at the moment. Both had at least a black belt in many martial art forms thanks to their great grand parents who were expert martial artist. When they came to Konoha nine years ago they were hoping to not only learn a few martial art techniques but also sell some clothing from their country to some of the Shinobis and civilians here along with teaching a few of their techniques to them.

While they were somewhat disappointed with the taijutsu here their clothing and dojo did get off to a big start, at least until one night when they had to use their skill against some people. On night after a class some of their younger students came to them yelling about some adults attacking a kid. The mother/daughter duo raced to the scene and got the shock of their life when they saw some of their older students attacking a young Naru. They got so pissed they began attacking their former students with styles they didn't show them, breaking bones, busting noses, and other devastating attacks.

Later they found out why she was attacked and began teaching the poor kid when ever they could in their martial arts. Soon they heard the kid was fighting back but never harming more then a few muscles in each person. Unfortunately some of the people who use to come to their store stopped, even going as far as saying they support the "Demon" They changed their tunes fast if they called Naru a demon around either woman.

Soon Hinata had over five bags full of clothing in her arms then got dragged to the changing rooms, and began trying out the clothes with Chris watching her. While they were talking clothes Naru went over to a near by freezer that had a coin slot beside it. Soon, she put a few ryu coins in the slot, and then opened the door pulling a plastic bottle from it before opening the screw on cap and taking a deep drink.

"I don't know why," she said as she pulled the bottle form her lips and looked at the deep red plastic wrapped around the bottom of the bottle with English letter that spelled, original Dublin Dr Pepper on the wrap, "But I love these drinks from over seas."

"She ready Kasumi-chan!" Naru heard Chris say and turned around doing a double spit take when she saw what Hinata wore.

Hinata wore a lavender shirt that was slightly tight with a two inch midriff, hip hugging dark blue jeans that flared at the ankles, a dark blue vest, and her headband tied around her neck with leather instead of a cloth making it look more like a collar then a bandana. Naru just drooled at how hot Hinata was at that moment. Hinata blushed at the look of lust Naru had in her eyes aimed right at her. Naru walked slowly up to Hinata drooling at the angel in front of her.

"Wow," was all she could say "You, I, her, wow."

Chris chuckled at her friend's speechlessness, "She thinks your hot Hinata."

Hinata's blush got deeper and tried to go back into her changing room to calm down but Naru was in the room before she could lock the door. Naru locked the door behind her and disengaged her Henge before slamming both of her hands beside her prey.

"Do you know how much those clothes of your turn me on?" She said licking around and on Hinata's lips.

All Hinata could do was moan before Naru took her lips and beginning making out with her. While all that was happening Chris silently opened the changing room door and began watching the two make out with some blood running down from her nose. Soon she closed the door and knocked on it wiping the blood from her face. Naru came out in her henge with a shit eating grin and Hinata breathing like she just ran a five mile marathon with bright red cheeks.

"It seems that you to had a good time." Chris said returning Naru's shit eating grin.

The two girls just nodded their heads as Hinata tried on more clothing with pretty much the same result every time, but less of the kissing and more of the drooling. Soon they left the store with Naru's frog shaped wallet was considerably lighter. Soon they reached Naru's home, the hidden kitsune turned back to her girl wondering something.

"What are you going to do, this next week we have before we get our teams?" Naru asked deactivating her henge.

Hinata just shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't..." Before she could finish a Hyuuga Branch Member came running towards the duo.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to know if you will stay here with Naru-sama or come back home?" She asked bowing to the young heiress.

"Does Otou-san mind if I stay with Naru-chan?" Hinata asked a little worried.

"Hiashi-sama told me to tell you that he did not mind if you stayed at Naru-sama's house."

"Could you please tell Otou-san that I'm staying with Naru-chan?"

"Tell Hiashi-san, not to worry," Naru said as she wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulders, "I'll have her ready for team selection soon."

The Hyuuga branch member bowed to the couple then left quickly to deliver the message. Naru ushered Hinata into the house and up into the master bedroom to drop off her clothes in the master closet. Hinata turned to her love and asked her something.

"What are we going to do Naru-chan?"

Naru went into a thinking pose before saying, "Well first I want to test you for which element is most suited for you before I decide anything."

Naru and Hinata went into the Kazama Shinobi library and went to a special cabinet in the middle of the room, before opening it and pulling out what seamed to be two regular pieces of paper. At Hinata's curious gaze she explained that the paper she was holding was specially treated with chakra when it was a tree and react to what type of element a person would be good at.

"People usually have one, maybe two elements their good at," Naru explained, "For me it's wind and fire. Wind being my natural element before Kyu-chan gave me enough of her youkai to transform into a half-demon, making fire also my number one element."

Hinata was a little skeptical about it but gave in when Naru did her version of the puppy-dog-eyes, or what she calls, her fox-kit-eyes. When Hinata pushed a little bit of her chakra into the paper and it instantly gathered as much moisture as it could going completely soggy., she then took the other chakra paper and it did exactly the same thing. Hinata was about to go into depression but stopped when Naru said something.

"That's interesting."

"Why is it interesting," Hinata asked, "That I only have one element?"

"No," Naru said shaking her head before going to one of the many shelves and pulling out a few books, "That your element is water."

Naru placed the books onto a near by table and opened two or them up. One was a geographical map, the other a science journal of sorts.

"One of my ancestors, who interested in where elements frequent most, did a long term study on why one type of element is more frequent in one country then another and found it that it all has to do with location."

That got Hinata confused, "What does that have to do with my ability to use water jutsu?"

"Because," Naru began, "Fire country's landscape and climate is perfect for fire and sometimes lightning type jutsus."

Seeing Hinata confused expression she explained further, "Take for example five different herds of dear."

As Naru explained to Hinata, her mind began to imagine what her love was talking about.

"If you compared the amount and type of meat of one herd in one part of the continent to that of another herd from another part, the amount and type would be entirely different based on how much food each deer got, how much exercise, and other things."

Naru then took the journal in her right hand and began pointing out different countries with the other. "Take Kaze no Kuni for example, its people are more likely to be in tuned to Wind because of there country being mostly dessert with very high winds, while Hi No Kuni has more Fire users because of the bright and warm weather."

"My ancestor theorizes that Shinobis who are different from the majority are twice as powerful then others, because of the extra chakra control needed in those parts."

Hinata was surprised that she could be more powerful then other Shinobis because of her element. Naru closed all the books and placed then back in their rightful places before getting a few scrolls from some more shelves and dropping them on the table creating a huge bang. Hinata's eyes went wide when she saw the huge number scrolls Naru took out.

"These are many of the Mizu jutsus that my family has collected over the years; I want you to have them."

Hinata gasped at that, "No, Naru-chan I could not…"

Before she could finish Naru placed a finger on Hinata's mouth keeping her from talking.

"My father gave me a letter saying that these techniques only for those I deem worthy of them. I know you will do them proud."

Hinata's eyes went wide before they began to water and she threw herself at Naru making them both crash to the ground as she cried her eyes out in happiness. Naru just held the girl in her arms whispering soothing and calm word into her ear as her angel cried. Naru knew that few people were nice to Hinata and was glad that she could make her happy.

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"WOW, I was finaly able to get this chapter on this darn web site, but enought about that. Now people I need ideas from you. I'm only able to review as offten as I do thanks to the stories I read and reviews I get from you. send me any ideas you have, my stories need them to survive out in the big bad fanfiction world we live in."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well people have time for another chapter before I hit the midnight oil yet again for my finals. This one is dedicated to all those reviewers and authors that have stuck with me so far in this story. And since I'm still having trouble with my other story "Shinobi Tamer" I'll keep going with this one until I get some ideas. Anyway, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!"

Naruto:

Female Naruto My Way

Chapter 7

Meeting the Teams

It's been a little under a week since Naru and Hinata began training for the when they get on their Genin teams. Both girls trained their little hearts out. Hinata with her new water jutsus, trying to master the ones Naru gave her. Naru on the other hand was trying to finish something her father started.

"The Ransengan?" Hinata asked one time when they were resting from training almost day and night.

"That's right, an incomplete jutsu my old man had been working on, before Kyuubi came." Naru said sipping on some water.

"If it's not finished yet why do you use it?"

"Because even unfinished it's still one of the most powerful jutsus that does not need any seals."

"What is left for it to be complete?" Hinata wondered out loud with Naru answered with a shrug.

Soon it was the day when Genin would be placed into teams to train for their future in the Shinobi world. Hinata was sitting with Naru in her boy form surprising many people who didn't think they would get together, along with how cute she looked in her new clothes, but one pissed off dog boy was not exactly happy.

"Hey Naruto-baka what are you doing here, this is for passing students only and why are you near my girl?!?"

"One," Naruto started lifting up a fist with one finger out, "Hina-chan is not your girl and two," He then lifts up another finger as he kept on going, "What is this inu-baka?" He said pointing to the Konoha headband on his forehead.

Kiba almost went ballistic and attacked Naruto but Iruka came in and settled the class down before moving on to his speech he give every one of his kids becoming a Genin. They all groaned when he began and people began falling asleep. Hinata leaned over towards Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Naru-chan," She whispered so softly not even Kiba or his Nin-dog Akamaru could hear, "Thank you, He's been after me since he saw what I truly look like during one of his peeping expeditions in the hot springs."

Naru nearly shouted out but Hinata said something that almost made him face fault, "Thought he won't be doing that again, Sakura was with me and she hit him farther then I've ever seen someone fly."

Naruto chuckled a bit with Hinata giggling. Soon Iruka was calling out teams with Naru thinking about her father's incomplete jutsu wondering how she could complete it. Naru was pulled out of her musing when she heard something that almost made her cackle like a mad woman.

"Team 7 will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura jumped up and shouted out her glee rubbing it in her rival for the broody Uchiha's heart. Every one rolled their eyes as Kiba just hit his head over and over when he heard what team he was on. Iruka just rolled his eyes and went on.

"Team 8 will be, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto turned his head towards Iruka as he went on, "Shino Aburama, and Hinata Hyuuga, your teacher will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

The two girls could not believe that they were on the same team and nearly lost it if the warning Hiashi and Sandaime gave them the day before didn't pop back into their heads. After calling out the last two teams they were given a lunch break to get to know their future teammates. Both lovers went outside to try and find their teammate and found him easily. The kid was a light grey jacket with a high collar that covered the bottom part of his face from his nose down, regular dark brown Shinobi pants with a shuriken holder hanging from some bandages warped on his right thigh. They went over to the kid who was sitting at the base of a tree with a bee on his finger seaming to talk to it. While Hinata could not hear the conversation, Naru with her hidden kitsune ears could.

"Thanks for telling my colony where the best flowers are Shino." The bee said in its own language.

"It was not a problem;" Shino said in its language that Hinata could not hear, "tell your queen I said hi."

Naruto watched the bee fly away and said to Shino, "That was nice of you to do for her colony."

Hinata took what her lover said in stride while Shino's eyes widen behind his dark shades.

"Who could you understand us?" He asked wondering how Naruto knew what they were saying.

"I might tell you when we meet out sensei." He said sitting down beside Shino.

"Ah yes I remember," He said, "We are teammates."

"Name's, Naruto," Naru introduced her boy side, "And his beautiful girl is my girlfriend Hinata."

Hinata blushed when Naru introduced herself as Naru's girlfriend.

"I know of both of you," Shino said a little surprised that Hinata and Naruto got together, "I am Shino Aburama."

During the lunch hour the three of them talked, well mostly Naru and Hinata talked while Shino listened. When it came to abilities Naruto said he would tell him when their teacher got their while Hinata told him some of what she could do, but when it came to Shino they were both surprised about his.

"You have bugs in your body?" Hinata asked disbelief written on her face.

"Yes, my family has a contract the Kikaichu bugs," Shino said with some fear running thru his body as he said this, knowing many people did not like bugs, but Naruto's response came as a surprise to him.

"That is so cool!!!" Naruto shouted out jumping to his feet.

"You're not afraid of me?" surprise evident in his normally emotionless voice.

"What?!? No way!!! Having an army that so small and that many people ignore that can attack at a moments notice is so cool!!!" Naruto ranted on and on, "I wish I had something like that!!!"

Hinata pulled Naruto down by his arm whispering in his ear, "Naru-chan, you already have an army with kyu-chan."

Hinata thought that her voice was low enough that Shino wouldn't hear but one of his bugs was near by and heard everything and whispered it into Shino ear that was opposite of Hinata and Naruto. He was about to ask why Hinata called Naruto a girl but they got called in before he could ask. Soon the trio was waiting for their teacher to show and thankfully didn't have long to wait.

"Is team 8 here?" A woman said walking thru the sliding door.

The dark haired woman was a little bellow six feet, with past her shoulder a little bit, with strange white wrapping around her upper body with a fish net shirt under it that had only one sleeve on her right side that was bright red and baggy while the same hand and arm was wrapped in white bandages. Her bright red eyes looked thru the class room watching as Naruto, Hinata and Shino got up.

"Follow me please." She said was she went back thru the door with her team following behind her quickly.

Kurenai remember that the Hokage wanted her to talk to her students at one of the few unused training grounds, while she was wondering why he asked her to do that she would follow her leader anywhere. Soon as they reached an almost abandoned training ground she began.

"I would like to know a little about each of you, so could you please tell me about your self."

She saw that someone needed to break the ice a bit and decided to go first. "I'm Kurenai Yuuhi; I became a Jounin after the last exam. I'm a specialist in various types of genjutsu. I like to study human psychology, sing karaoke, and work in my garden. I dislike loud drunks, and people who think woman can not become effective ninjas. My ambition is to prove that a reconnaissance specialized team can be successful and to see all three of you become jonins."

Hinata saw that her lover was a little bit scared to introduce both sides of herself and the smaller girl decided to go first.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga; I like cheerful people who are kind, and my boyfriend Naruto. I dislike people who hurt others, and people who hate my boyfriend with out understanding him. My hobbies are pressing flowers, training by my self and my boyfriend Naruto, and making medical salves. My dream is to be the head of my clan and make both my father and boyfriend proud of me."

Kurenai was happy that Hinata finally got the boy of her dreams and hoped that they would be happy for many years to come. She looked at Naruto and was surprised to see him fidgeting, with worry in his eyes. She began to wonder what would make him like that when he as usually outgoing, carefree and mostly annoying. Shino went next seeing that no one else was going to go.

"I am Shino Aburama. I like to study insects and find new varieties that haven't been catalogued by my family yet. I dislike people who kill insects for no reason. My ambition is to learn all of the Aburama bloodline jutsus and then develop my own techniques using my allies."

Kurenai looked over at Naruto nodding to him to introduce himself. Naruto fidgeted some more before Hinata placed a hand on her boyfriend's and gave him a small nod of her head. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"What I'm about to tell you Kurenai-sensei, Shino, I need you to keep secret." After a nod he got up, took a deep breath, and formed her usual half ram seal and said the one word that gets everyone. "Kai."

When the smoke cleared Kurenai's jaw along with Shino's dropped to the ground. In front of them was a female version of Naruto with four fox tails at the base of her spin complete with fox ears. Hinata took it in stride before she pulled Naruto down back on the fallen tree they were using as a bench and cuddled the tails like they were teddy bears.

After Kurenai pulled her jaw up off the floor she asked, "Is this a joke?"

Naru sadly shook her head, "No, my name is Naru Kazama, daughter of Arashi Kazama and Kagome Uchiha."

Soon she began talking about her like's dislikes and other things that she knew she could tell them. She even told them about her two bloodlines. The Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan, and the Kazama bloodline, the ability to train at higher levels then normal human, while that may not be a special bloodline but in the long run it's the most powerful. It means that a Kazama could last longer then most ninjas when regular ninjas would be flat on their back panting for breath.

Some Kazama's in the past could also absorb bloodlines thru the transfer of blood making them even more powerful, and anyone who was born form a Kazama and a person with a bloodline, married anyone with another bloodline, the two could mix together without any birth mutation. It was such a powerful bloodline that the Kazama clan got killed for it.

After Kurenai get her wits together she asked, "Why did you tell us such a deep secret, Naru-chan?"

"I believe that a team who is going to be around for a long time should not have any secrets between them, because secrets between teammates could create distrust between the members of the team."

Kurenai had to nod her head at that before what she was going to do after them introduce themselves came back to her. "I was going to test you after we finished introducing ourselves but it seems like we have run out of time so we will do it tomorrow at eight."

"But we already had our Genin exam," Hinata said, "Why are we being tested again?"

"Because that test was just to see if you had the ability to become Genin," Kurenai said, "This on is to see if your really ready to be Shinobis. Out of 27 students only nine will actually pass. That's a failing rate of 66 percent."

That got every one's attention, Hinata's eyes went wide while Naru's jaw fell from its perch and made a good size dent in ht ground and Shino raised a single eye brow.

"Also," Everyone turned to the red eyed woman as a small twinkle appeared at the corner of her eye, "You better not eat breakfast tomorrow."

As she left the kids just sat there before Naru spoke up, "Hina-chan."

"Yes Naru-chan?"

"We're in deep shit aren't we?"

"I believe so Naru-chan."

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"There you go people. Another chapter before I put out my Female Naruto: Christmas Special. I believe you will like it. Just wait a few days and it will be up. Until then. See ya later, cowboy!!!"


	8. Christmas Special

"All right people, here is the Christmas special I promised you. I just hope it will be good. This will only star Hinata and Naru in it, so don't expect anyone else. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!"

Naruto

Female Naruto My Way

Christmas Special!!!

Clean Version

Naru sighed as she sat in her room in the Kazama mansion. What good is it having a whole house to yourself when there was no one to welcome you home after a mission? Naru and her team just got thru with another D-rank mission yester day helping some people with their Christmas shopping, reminding her that she herself did not have any family to go home to.

As Naru sighed her past Christmas wishes came back to her. Wishes for a family, wishes for love, and many other things of the like. The more she thought the more her heart ached. Soon she could not take it anymore and needed to get out for a bit. After putting on a pair of blue jeans, a red sweater that was about an inch from her jeans, a red leather trench coat similar to Anko's, and a crimson and gold striped scarf that Hinata kitted for her on her birthday she went out the door not caring that her regular henge was not on and hauled ass to a town she knew and visited frequently when she wanted to get away from Konoha for a while.

A few hours after Naru left Hinata came by the mansion looking for her love. In her hands was a small gift with bow and all. Using a key Naru gave her to allow her to get in anytime she wanted she began looking for her love.

"Where is she?" Hinata wondered as she raced thru the entire mansion.

Soon she was out of the mansion and went looking for her love not knowing that she was having a blast at the moment.

On a pretty steep hill in a village about an hour away, the ninja way, Naru was snowboarding with a few hell raisers from across the sea. While Konoha was cold enough for snow it never did because winters in fire country were more of a dry Christmas then a wet and snowy one. Naru created a jutsu that allowed a part of the ground in winter time to be covered in snow.

"Yee-Haw!!!" Naru said as she raced down the steep hill on a snowboard her friend Bam Margera from overseas.

"This is so sick!!!" Bam yelled out as he ripped the hill up with Naru.

Soon they came to a stop at the foot of the hill panting form the excitement. Bam, wearing his usual winter gear, began looking around for his gang.

"Where the hell is every one?" Bam asked.

"Where else?" Naru said as she picked up her snowboard that Bam got her, "The wimps are inside the motel keeping warm.

Bam smirked for a sec before he raced to a tree that was near the hill of snow. Naru heard something unzipping then a sound like water being poured. Soon she heard something being zipped again and Bam racing back to his board leaving a yellow spot where he was. Soon he had the yellow snow on his snowboard heading for the hotel.

Naru asked, "You're not going to?"

"Hell yeah I am!!" Bam said as he rushed to the hotel with the yellow snow.

"This I got to see." Naru thought as she hurried along with him.

Hinata was not having a good time right at that moment. She was rushing around Konoha at that moment looking for her love in all of her favorite haunts and still nothing. She just made it to the Hokage monument standing on the carved head of her loves father looking around.

"Where is she?" Hinata asked herself.

With a sigh she reached under her shirt and pulled out a pendent that Naru gave her on their first date. Hinata then began doing seals faster then a person could see, even a Jounin. Soon her hands was glowing a bright blue and she knew the jutsu she created was ready. She placed her hands on the pendant which began glowing a little.

"Now my little friend, lead me to my love." Hinata said as she used the pendant like a campus.

She pointed the pendent towards Konoha, but the pendent didn't do anything. Soon she pointed to the east and west, but still nothing. Soon the pendent was pointing the same direction her love was in glowing brightly. Smirking enough to make Naru proud Hinata let her pendent back down before picking up her gift and racing towards her love.

While Hinata was racing to meet her love Naru was having a snowball fight with Bam and his gang with her being the main target. Thank kami for kage bushin no jutsu. Bam and his gang was getting their butts kicked by the Kitsune Shinobi even when they broke out the canister of compressed air with a hose on the top connected to a funnel that had a trigger to release the compressed gas after the filled the funnel up with anything they could get their hands on.

"You guys couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with those throws!!!" Naru taunted the guys as she weaved in and out of the barrage of snowballs.

"Hit that damn fox's ass!!!" Bam cried as the cky gang threw snow ball after snow ball.

Thirty minuets later, Bam and his gang were panting on the ground out of breath from trying to hit Naru and moaning form the bruises Naru gave the gang form her snowballs. The kitsune in question was laughing her ass of at the moaning and groaning boys.

"Medic." Rab called out as he tried to stand up.

April, Bam's mother, was checking each and every one of the boys for anything that would need stitches, while Don Vito, Bam's uncle was also laughing his ass off.

"That's was the best entertainment ever!!" He said in a weird shouted mumble.

April on the other hand, "Why are you so rough on them, Naru?"

"They bad mouthed Hina-chan behind my back not remembering that my kitsune ears could hear them." Naru said with her hands on her hips glaring at the boys.

The cky gang shot up and began arguing with her for about fifteen minuets before every one heard a loud; "NARU-CHAN!!!" and Naru disappeared from their sight. Everyone looked around before Bam, who was in front of everyone, pointed behind them and saw Naru face down in the ground with Hinata on her back, yelling at her.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERY WHERE FOR YOU?!?"

Naru's head was stuck in the ground trying to muffle apologies to her girl. April saw the problem and went over to try and let Naru get some air.

"Um excuse me, um…"

Hinata looked up at April wondering what she wanted, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You should let up on Naru. You're chocking her."

Hinata looked down and saw that Naru's head was in the dirt making her gasp and jump off her love before helping her up. Naru's eyes had anime swirls along with her blue face, from her lack of oxygen. The cky gang laughed their asses off at seeing the girl that they could never prank; trick, or smack finally gets smacked.

Hinata glared at the laughing boys before speaking in a demonic voice, "Are you laughing at my Naru-chan?"

Bam and the rest of the cky gang instantly shook their heads while waving their arms in a submissive gesture, not wanting to get the girl angry. Naru finally came back to the land of the living and saw her lover death glaring at her friends wondering what was going on and why Hinata was there, and more importantly.

"How did you find me, Hina-chan?"

Hinata turned around, grabbed Naru by her collar and shook her like crazy while yelling, "Why were you not at your house Naru-chan?!? I was coming over to give you something?!?"

Naru looked at April with a pleading look wanting her to get her friends out of there not wanting to break down. April saw the look and began herding every one back to the hotel, while a reluctant Bam tried to convince his mother to let him stay. After a while they were gone leaving the two love birds alone.

"I didn't stick around me house because it reminds me of my past."

That got Hinata worried and gave her love a hug while asking, "What do you mean?"

"In the past when I wondered around Konoha during Christmas I always got beaten and shoved out of every store, No one wanted a demon with them during this holiday."

This got Hinata crying but Naru was not done yet. The kitsune girl pulled out of the hug and turned her back to Hinata before going on.

"Every time A tried to take home a present from some of my friends, someone would try to take it during my walk home and either break it or just keep it from me saying a demon does not need presents during this month because of my past deeds."

Hinata could not take it anymore and pulled Naru into her arms with her head on the taller girl's back crying her eyes out. Naru, being the girl that she was, could not take the sounds of a crying girl, especially her girl. The female kitsune turned around in her love's arms and pulled the Hyuuga heiress into her chest, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Soon Hinata calmed down enough to look up at Naru with slightly red eyes.

"How could you survive thru such pain Naru-chan, how?" She asked hiccupping once in a while.

"I just did, I could not do anything because that would reinforce that I was Kyu-chan."

While Hinata was proud that her lover could forgive Konoha the pain its people caused her, her pain of the past still made Hinata cry.

"This year will be a Christmas that you will cherish forever Naru-chan."

Hinata wiggled out of Naru's arm before going to where she dropped her present for her love before she tackled her to the ground. Seeing that it was still safe she rushed back and gave the gift to Naru.

"This is for you, Naru-chan."

Naru's eyes watered as she gently took the gift from her love, "But I didn't get you anything."

Hinata just shook her head before saying, "Your love is all I need now," before urging her fox girl to open the gift.

(From here on in readers there will be two different ending to this story, the clean one, which you're just reading, and the slightly dirtier one, which will be on mediaminer. Hope you like both, just go to Mediaminer and look for this story under and other dirty versions of the other chapter under Female Naruto My way, See, ya!)

Naru opened the present and saw a plain white box. When she opened the white one she saw a smaller, velvet covered one. Naru looked up at the giggling Hinata with a raised eye brow wondering what it was. After a little prodding to open that one up Naru's eyes widen tot eh size of saucers before tears came to her eyes.

Inside the small velvet box was a small gold and silver locket. The face of it was inscribed with a sitting fox with nine tails waving behind it, the tip of each one a flame similar to the Hyuuga flame; the eyes of the fox were two different jewels. The Right was a blue color similar to Naru's eyes while the other eye was a lavender color almost like Hinata's.

"Go on opening," Hinata urged Naru.

After she opened it, inside was something that brought even more tears to her eyes. On the left was a slam picture of Naru and Hinata on a picnic, a few weeks after they passed the academy exit exams. Naru was in her normal form, fox ears and all, while Hinata was in her new clothes with, some surprising extras to her body. (Won't tell you what they were, it will ruin the surprise for a later chapter)

"This is so lovely Hina-chan!! It must have cost a fortune to make!!!" Naru said as she picked up the locket by its chan and began to put it around her neck.

"Wait, let me put it on."

Naru nodded her head before handing the locket to Hinata who unclasped it before placing it around Naru's neck locking the clasps together and stepping back. Naru looked at the locket and smiled a rare smile at Hinata.

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No problem dear." Hinata said before she went up to Naru and began kissing her for all she was worth.

After that they went back to Naru's house and just sat in front of the living room fireplace and just cuddled together kissing each other softly while whispering sweet words to each other while enjoying each other's company.

This is what Christmas is supposed to be Naru-chan." Hinata whispered to her love.

Naru nodded her head knowing that her future Christmases will be brighter with her love at her side, and maybe someday their kids will also have the same kind of Christmas she was now. But that's another story.

DM41DM41DM41DM41

"There you go people, a story for everyone. I hope you will like it because I will not be able to post another one, except for the dirty version of this one, 'till after Christmas, maybe New Years. Until then my all your whishes come true and your Christmases, be jolly and bright."


	9. Chapter 8

"All right people, here is the next chapter in the story. I may revive this sometime in the near future because my ideas for this chapter are a little fuzzy at the moment, just bare with me."

**Naruto:**

**Female Naruto My Way**

**Chapter 8**

**Test Day Part 1**

Soon the day of testing began for the new Shinobi's, this would decide if their just playing or serious about it. Team eight met each other at another training ground made mostly of trees, a small river, and a clearing right smack dab in the middle of it all. It was getting closer and closer to eight o'clock and each one was worried about the test. None of the Genin knew what it would be about and were hoping to do their best during it.

"I'm so glad we have Kurenai as a teacher instead of someone else." Hinata said as she lay on the ground with her head on Naru's lap.

Naru, who was in her true form and regular clothes with a few additions to it, just nodded her head as she ran her fingers thru Hinata's hair. Shino was leaning on a near by tree watching the two love birds just soaking in their love for each other. The bug boy was not normally a romantic but a scene like this was rare to see even in times of peace. He also took in the new additions that the girls had along with their normal clothes. Both girls had black shin and forearm armor. Naru also had a weird sword that he had never seen before on her back.

"At least we didn't get Kakashi-neesan." Naru commented.

That surprised Shino a bit, "You know the copy-cat ninja?"

"Yes I do," Naru said as she looked up towards Shino, "He was one of the ones who taught me before I went to the academy. Not only is he one of the most powerful Shinobi but also the laziest too. He's always late for everything except a mission or a release from the Icha-icha collection."

All three kids blushed hearing that knowing what it was. Before that could talk any further a strong wind picked up making them close their eyes so that anything in the wind did not damage their eyes. When it calmed down they saw their teacher in front of them, but not in her normal clothing. She wore a tight black shirt with the Konoha Jounin vest and black pants that hugged her hip a bit while the legs were a little baggy. She wore her long dark hair in a low pony tail to keep it out of her eyes.

"You're here on time," Kurenai said as she looked over her team, "I like that in people. Did any of you eat?"

The whole team shook their heads but Hinata and Naru thought, 'oh yes we did,' as they got up from the ground, and Shino's stomach grumbled a bit. Kurenai was kind of disappointed at what she heard but when she didn't hear Hinata's nor Naru's stomach, she began grinning in her mind.

"That's good, now on with the test."

Kurenai reached into one of the pockets of her Jounin vest and pulled out two small silver bells with some string tying them together. Letting them dangle from her finger with a smirk more meant for her friend and sometimes bed partner, Anko, and if she remembered correctly, blood sister to Naru.

"You three need to take these bells away from me, whoever does pass the test."

Hinata had a look of confusion as she looked at the bells, "Kurenai-sensei, there are only two bells."

"That's because either one or all of you are going to go back to the academy if you do not get a bell."

This got the Genin sweating badly, thought you couldn't see it with Shino's high collar and shades. Kurenai just kept on smirking as she pulled out a regular alarm clock and sets in on a near by stump. Naru saw that it was set for twelve o'clock and wondered what it was for.

"What's that for?" Naru asked for the whole team.

Kurenai giggled before replying to the kitsune's questions, "This is set for twelve o'clock. If none of you get a bell before then, one or all of you will be tied to those trees and not eating lunch today."

Each of the three new Genin had different thought on their new sensei. Shino, while impassionate on the inside, was boiling on the inside while the two girls scooted closer together and gave each other a low, behind the back five with small smiles on their faces.

"When I say so," Kurenai started, "You have until the alarm rings to get the bells. Oh, and one world of warning, when you come at me, you better do it with the intent to kill."

The three kids could only stair at the woman like she was crazy, they were quiet for a few seconds trying to digest the information before Hinata stammered out a reply.

"B-but we could k-kill you, Kurenai-sensei!!!"

The red eyed woman just chuckled again before saying, "I doubt that you would purposely kill me Hinata, same with Shino and Naru. But for the purpose of the exam it's a must. Are you ready?"

Every one of the young teens got into a ready stance waiting for the signal. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and so heavy that you could possibly lie on it like it was a bed.

The red eyed woman could only smile before shouting out, "GO!!!"

In a flash, all three kids disappeared into the brush and the waiting game began. A few minuets rolled by then Kurenai began searching for them with her senses. As she found them one by one she began a commentary in her mind about each one.

She looked to her right with her eyes ad towards the tree tops where she could feel Shino while thinking, 'Shino is making good use of his Kikaichu bug; probably using them to hide his chakra. Not a bad idea but he needs to refine it some more.'

Then searching out again she found Hinata, but with a little bit more difficulty then she had the Aburama boy, 'Hinata must be using her Hyuuga chakra control to hide herself. Something her girlfriend helped her with? I guess I'll find out.'

When she tried to find the other girl, 'Nani?!?" I can't find her!!! I guess what Kakashi and Hokage-sama warned me about was true, but is she using her natural abilities or her kitsune ones?'

As she was trying to figure out what the kitsune was using she heard a noise behind her. Turning quickly she saw Naru leaping out of the trees behind her and land in a fighting stance similar to that of her tenant.

'Speak of the devil,' she thought before saying, "You sure are impatient."

Naru just shook her head before replying with, "Na, I was just waiting for you to pass me over with your senses before popping out."

Outside, Kurenai only opened her eyes slightly at this revelation but inside, 'YOU GOT F…ING TO BE KIDDING ME?!?'

"By the way," Naru said, "I'm going to attack now."

That was all the warning the red eyed teacher was going to get before Naru sprang into action. As soon as Naru was close she threw a punch a Kurenai forcing the genjutsu mistress to block. The woman was no slouch when it came to taijutsu but Naru was a few levels above her maybe more. Kurenai somehow felt like she was being tested somehow. When she twisted to the side from a punch that moved so fast it seamed to displace air all around it, she pulled out a kunai and jabbed it into Naru's shoulder. Naru smiled at the wound before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"What the?!?" was all she could say before she heard some weapons being thrown at her.

When they hit her she fell to the side before "POP" the woman's body disappeared replaced with a log. From where the weapons came from, Naru popped her head out cursing some before she also heard the sound of weapons being thrown with her fox like hearing. She jumped into the air allowing the kunai and shuriken to hit the poor tree she was using as a weapons platform. As she was in the air she saw Kurenai coming at her with a kunai ready to slice her skin.

Knowing she didn't have time to pull out her own kunai, Naru reached behind her back and pulled out her sword. With a loud "Ting" both blades meet for a short time before their owners pushed away just before they landed. When Shino and Kurenai caught their first glimpse of the kitsune girl's blade, they could only stair in awe at the workman ship of the strange sword. The blade was double edged about a half an inch to an inch wide. The handle and handle guard was black with small silver rings and appeared to be one piece.

"Like it?" Naru said as she twirled the strange sword around her body, "I based this on a movie that Kyu-chan once watched long ago. I don't remember what it was exactly but when I had, a friend of mine's make it I used one of my fangs to give it power."

Kurenai slightly smirked as she began to mold her chakra for one of her favorite genjutsus. Naru instantly felt that something was wrong, and it was verified when Kurenai disappeared like a mirage. As she began looking around roots burst out of the ground and wrapped around her tightly while a huge tree began to grow rapidly behind her. The roots forced Naru's back to the tree as she struggled to get out of the pervertive roots, which seemed to go for her panties.

Beside the struggling kitsune a Kurenai appeared form out of the tree with a kunai poised to strike. The red eyed woman brought the dagger down quickly aiming right for Naru's heart. Just as the blade pierced the skin Naru exploded into a large cloud of smoke. Kurenai was so surprised that she fought another clone she let up on her chakra allowing the tree and roots to shimmer away revealing the genjutsu.

"What the heck just happened?" Kurenai asked herself before searching out for the elusive kitsune.

As she was searching she found that her other two charges were gone too. Mentally cursing her self for not keeping eyes on them she took to the trees to try and find them before they could plan something. Far away from the action, Shino and Hinata watched over a meditating Naru using their respective bloodlines to help them. A few seconds later Naru opened her eyes with a huge smile on her face. Her girlfriend and new partner turned to her as they heard her stand up.

"I know what she capable of now." She said, before they began planning how to get the bells.

Watch out Kurenai. You're being targeted for a prank/plan.

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"Here we go people, another chapter for this one, as for the people waiting for the XXX rated version of the Christmas special. I'm having trouble with it, but don't worry. It's coming out as soon as I can work out what Hinata and Naru are going to do. Also if you have any ideas for this story, please send them; I need some for the next chapter. See ya later!!!"

PS "I Finally got his chapter up. sorry for the long wait but Fanfiction was being a female dog for the past few days."


End file.
